


One (1) Dog on the Moon

by pyralspite413



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Magnus, M/M, OH BOY I JUST READ IT AGAIN ITS VERY GOOD, Petplay, Puppy Play, its not really humiliation but taako needs to be put in his place, slight degradation, slight humiliation, sub!taako, thats enough tags for now, this is very self indulgent i hope u enjoy, uhhh, well i mean i think its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyralspite413/pseuds/pyralspite413
Summary: Magnus has always wanted a dog, but the director has always shot him down. Taako helps get him what he wants.





	One (1) Dog on the Moon

       “This seems, wrong.” Magnus said, voice almost a whisper. It was unlike the fighter to be so quiet, especially among friends, or in this case, friend. Merle had left the room unoccupied. It was saturday night, the moon headquarters of the Bureau of Balance was bound to have some kind of employee bonding session on the quad. Merle was always all  _ over  _ that shit. 

       That left Magnus with Taako Taaco. Chef extraordinaire. Wizard extraordinaire. Fashion extraordinaire. It’d be easier to name the things Taako wasn’t an extraordinaire at. 

       Did you hear that whoosh of air? Yeah.

       Taako shook his hand lazily, a halfway motion that indicated his apparent apathy. “Well yeah, goofus. That’s kinda the point.” Taako was reclined on Magnus’ bed, the comforter bunching under his hips. His arm propped his head up off the bed and one leg was crossed over the other. He was turned on his side to look up at Magnus. He was also naked. That’s important to note. For continuity, y’know. 

       “That doesn’t bother you?” Magnus asked. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and an anxious look sat firmly anchored from his eyebrows, casting a  cloud of doubt over his face. Magnus was not naked, but wearing a soft linen shirt and pants of the same fabric. A tuft of chest hair peeked out over the collar like fantasy Pennsylvania's most famous groundhog on February 2nd. He looked away from the bed where Taako lay, thankful that his facial hair always made it impossible to see him blushing “Like, at all?”

       Taako shook his head, a coy smile on his pale lips. Every movement the elf made was coy, every shift of his hips every nod of his head, every lazy wave of his hand displayed a prominent air of  “whatever”. It drove Magnus crazy. That was why Taako did it.

       “Consider it civil disobedience, darling.” The elf hummed, voice casual as if he were flying a kite. He was staring almost hungrily at the shapely bulge forming in the crotch of Magnus’ pajamas. “Our great and fucking glorious leader, Madam Director Killjoy, has denied you a dog.” As he spoke, Taako slinked out of bed, his movements smooth and steady, his eyes moving up from Magnus’ crotch to his face. With one hand grasped the fighters chin and lightly turned it so that their eyes met, Magnus looking down at Taako and Taako looking up at him. “This is your chance to have one.”

       Magnus was silent for a second, eyes distant. He’d had the same reaction when Taako had first suggested this. He was weighing options. He had agreed then, though, and even before the fighter’s eyes focused again and he nodded, Taako had known what the answer would be. Maybe it was the thick outline already present through the thin fabric of Magnus’ pants. Maybe it was the way Magnus had shivered when Taako had mentioned a meeting like this at dinner. More than anything however, Taako knew Magnus. He knew where to press and when to step back, and he knew what Magnus needed. He stepped close to the fighter, pressing against him, and let his lips graze the skin of Magnus’ neck, soft and light. It was a teasing touch, the first one of the night, but definitely not the last. 

       Magnus took a deep breath, a sharp breath. His heart was pounding in his chest. Every instinct was telling him to rush in, to take the elf in front of him and pin him to the bed, to force that smirk off his face in any and every way he could think of. But no, not yet. Magnus had to be careful for right now. “And you’re sure you want to do this?”

       Taako laughed, hard. In fact Taako almost snorted at Magnus’ question. “My dick is out and hard my dude what else do you fucking want?” That was all the confirmation Magnus needed. He grabbed the mouthy elf by the shoulders, his physical prowess coming in handy to control him as shock twisted the cocky grin on his lips. “I want you on your knees. Now.” In that split second Magnus’ voice transformed. It was lower, growling, commanding. 

       Taako didn’t fight, after his initial shock he sunk down to the ground, knees bending beneath him. “Well there’s a fucking twist. Good job big guy.” There was a taunting admiration in his voice, one that made Magnus smirk. It was going to be fun to break him. Magnus ignored the comment however and walked to his nightstand, pulling out a selection of toys that he had been saving for an occasion such as this. There would be time tonight for all of them, but he had one in mind to start with. He picked up the leather collar and the chain link leash and walked back to Taako. He knelt on one knee in front of the wizard.

       Taako was up on his knees, thighs perpendicular to his calves as he waited, hands on his hips. Magnus saw this and tsked. “Now, I didn’t expect you to know this because I haven’t trained you, but that is not how good puppies sit.” 

       “Oh  _ please. _ "  Taako said, challenge dripping from both words. “I am not a good dog. In fact I’m probably the worst dog there is. So I’m going to sit however the fuck I damn well please.” 

       Magnus frowned. He seemed genuinely disappointed in Taako’s blatant disobedience. He spoke softly as he buckled the collar one notch too tightly around Taako’s neck. Not tight enough to choke, but tight enough to be a constant reminder. “First of all.” Magnus said pleasantly, threading the leash through the collars d-ring, “You’re right. You aren’t a good dog. In fact you arent a dog at all. You’re a puppy.” He tugged Taako forward by his collar, forcing him to fall onto all fours with a disgruntled gasp. “ _ My  _ puppy. Dogs are fearsome, dogs are brave, dogs are hunters. Puppies are soft. Puppies are needy. Puppies are cute and whiny and hunted. That’s the difference between you and me.” Magnus wrapped the chain around his fist once, then twice, effectively dragging Taako closer to him. “You’re my puppy, but I’m the top dog.”

       Taako snorted from his spot in front of Magnus, head low as he waited on all fours. “Seriously? I thought your whole thing was that you were a bear? Remember you had a helmet made-”

       Magnus cut him off with a kiss, heavy and smothering. He effectively had Taako by the collar, and dragged him up to his mouth by force, pulling him up off of all fours and onto his knees again. The kiss wasn’t sensual, it wasn’t long or soft or passionate. It was Magnus’ preferred method of shutting up his mouthy pet. The fighter pulled away after the seconds long kiss and met Taako’s eyes. They were filled with hot resilience, an innate desire to fight back, to be defensive. Magnus’ eyes were fierce too, filled with a determination to break the wizard. It wasn’t a question of if, but when. 

       Taako could feel the heat of arousal pooling in his gut, sending shivers up and down his spine. He hadn’t anticipated Magnus to be so dominant. Well, he had expected Magnus to be dominant just not this good at it. Taako didn’t want to give in easily, didn’t want to show how badly he wanted it just yet; but boy did he want it. His cock was stiff between their bodies, and unlike Magnus, Taako didn’t have the luxury of clothes. It had been a seductive choice at first but now it only seemed to exacerbate the power difference between them. Taako liked it that way. Hell Taako loved it that way. All it meant was that he had more room to fuck with the “top dog”, as Magnus had put it.

       Taako leaned forward, still up on his knees, and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders. He pulled him in for a kiss, eyes closed.

       Taako was halfway to Magnus’ lips when he felt the fighters calloused hand on his chest. Taako opened his eyes to see Magnus looking down at him. Face still fixed in that disappointed stare. 

       “Oh no, that’s not what good puppies do.” Magnus chided. “Good puppies keep their paws on the ground.” Magnus uncurled some of the leash from his palm and stepped back, letting Taako’s arms slide off of him.

        “Fuck you they’re called hands.” Taako complained, but Magnus ignored him. 

       “Good puppies sit with their thighs on their calves, and their paws on the ground.” Magnus said. 

       “I told you before man,” Taako said lazily, in spite of the way his cock stood at attention “I’m not a good puppy.” He faked a yawn, hand covering his mouth in an exaggerated motion. Magnus was less than pleased.

       The fighter moved quickly now, forcefully. He tackled the lithe magician and pinned him to the ground, hands on his wrists and legs on his ankles.“ I’ve been very patient with you, Pup.” He said, voice dangerously low. Taako felt like he was running out of air, surprised arousal tainted his cheeks bright red. “I’ve been patient because I haven’t taught you anything yet, and I know that starting off can be hard. But ignoring me directly is  _ not  _ an option.” Magnus’ voice was gravely, but seemed to boom with command. Seeing the way Taako flushed under him only encouraged his chastising more. “ I know you like to think you’re big and bad. And maybe you’re right most of the time. But not here. Not with me. Whether you want to admit it or not, by the end of the night you’ll be begging and sitting and rolling over like the good puppy I know you are. And you know how I know?”

       Taako tried to come up with something caustic, something sardonic to get under Magnus’ skin. But for once in his life Taako was firing nothing but blanks. “How?” He managed to say through gritted teeth. He hated the heat that he felt in his face, hated how vulnerable he was, even if that vulnerability was what made him feel so hot in the first place.  Magnus adjusted to pin both of Taako’s arms with one hand, and then reached down with his now free hand. He lightly stroked Taako’s cock, the touch soft, eliciting a number of gasps from the wizard, and causing his hips to buck up into the air.  “I know you’ll be good for me because we’ve barely begun and you’re hard as a rock,” Magnus took his hand off of Taako’s length and moved back to his original position, a wrist in each hand, “And only good little puppies get to come.”


End file.
